Beyond My Wildest Dreams
by Zamairiac
Summary: When Tony Breeze discovers a slightly annoying yet witty Princess in his mind, he decides to take her on with his own brand of humor. However he discovers that she needs help with her social life. Whilst she discovers that he needs help to break out of his routine of partying, booze and one night stands. Can two beings so different really get along and help the other? Enjoy :D


**Okay everypony here is the third prequel to Immortal Lovers. **

**Please forgive my slow updating. I'm not very well at all and recovery is taking a bit longer than was planned. In fact finishing Come Back To Me took as long as it did just because I had to keep going back and forth to the hospital. **

**Unhappy times :(**

**On the plus side my birthday was good. I couldn't go out anywhere but I had a nice little buffet instead **

**Happy times **

**Now I know that Celestia doesn't have blue eyes but it was a mistake on my part. You see I'm colorblind and nobody told me otherwise. So in my stories and this universe, Celestia's eyes will be blue.**

**SO YES THAT MEANS THAT I AM GUESSING LUNA'S EYE COLOR AS WELL!**

**Anyway here we are. Luna's side story and the final one before the grand story Immortal Lovers.**

**Begin!**

**I Dream A Dream Of You**

Luna watched on as her sister flew high into the sky. Crystal was held in her hooves, fast asleep and comfortably nestled against Celestia's chest.

It had been exhausting trying to both find and keep up with the frightened Human, but they had found him. And despite certain _complications_, the sheer happiness on Celestia's face as she held her love close to her made this whole ordeal well worth it.

She caught her sister's gaze and nodded, Celestia's intention to take Chris back to safety, back to their home obvious in her eyes. And so she smiled as Celestia surrounded the two of them in her golden aura and teleported away, leaving Luna and quite a few confused ponies in her wake.

"Pri- I mean Luna, what was...that all about?" Twilight asked questioningly.

Luna turned to face her sister's protégé and couldn't restrain a smirk as she caught her slightly jealous expression.

"My sister has many secrets Twilight Sparkle." She replied mysteriously. "So hold your envy and keep your mind clear...it is not so hard to imagine my sister with a lover is it?"

At the mention of "Lover" Twilight and almost everypony else opened their mouths in disbelief.

"_Or maybe it is." _Luna thought with surprise.

"A lover?" Twilight asked, her expression completely stunned. "Princess Celestia has...she had or has...I'm not jealous but-"

Luna promptly silenced the Unicorn with her hoof whilst smiling at her confusion.

"Yes my sister had a lover." She explained bluntly. "But it is far more complicated than that and I would ask all of you to keep your minds clear and open for what may come."

The mares and guards all looked at each other nervously as she said this, prompting the Princess to smirk deviously.

She really was just a little prankster at heart.

Before any of the ponies could question her further, Luna had already lit up her horn and had teleported back to the chambers. She instantly left them however and continued her way down the now quite familiar path to Celestia's chambers.

Once she made it there however she instantly noticed that there was no trace of her sister inside. The Lunar Princess frowned at this but instantly smirked as she quickly figured out where her sister was. She took off yet again down the seemingly endless amount of corridors, walking on and on until she finally reached a certain door.

Said door appeared to be no different from any other door to anypony else. But Luna could sense the magic weaved into the door...ancient magic that was placed there so long ago.

Luna opened the door and smiled when she saw Celestia's ethereal tail poking out of the bathroom slightly. She trotted over to her and tapped on the door lightly.

"Sister is it okay for me to come in?" She asked tentatively, knowing full well just how much Celestia's emotions would have been affected by Crystal's return.

"Of course Luna, I'm just washing him...he's covered in quite a bit of blood."

Luna smiled and walked inside, instantly noticing her sister and her...naked lover.

Unlike other Ponies who would have been embarrassed upon seeing Crystal's...stallionhood, Luna was not. She had never actually seen another stallion's private parts before, but Celestia had always regaled her with how _wonderful _Crystal was during their one night of passion.

The saucy details of which she did not leave out.

Besides watching Celestia lovingly wash away the blood and dirt from her beloved was too beautiful to be considered dirty.

"How is he Tia?" Luna asked curiously.

"He is quite alright Luna...a bit frightened and shocked obviously but...no he will be fine in the coming days."

Celestia was smiling happily as she moved the soft sponge over Crystal's body, choosing to use her hooves instead of her magic. Luna could clearly see the sheer adoration and love Celestia had for him...She felt it herself, albeit in a more sisterly way.

"What about the other Human?" She continued, snorting in anger as she mentioned that...that monster.

Celestia stopped moving the sponge as the other Human was mentioned, her expression one of pure loathing.

It had been this other Human that had harmed her beloved Crystal after all.

"I'd imagine that the guards would have thrown him into the dungeon." She replied bitterly. "Although I am wondering why he seemed so...determined to kill Chris, he didn't even notice us when he first arrived."

Luna frowned at this and clicked her tongue in annoyance, pointedly glaring at her sister as she quickly figured out the reason.

Celestia frowned back at her but quickly blinked in recognition and sighed as she continued to wash her love.

"I had no idea that my actions would cause something like this to happen." She admitted quietly. "I wanted him to feel isolated and hated...not to be attacked and blindly killed."

Luna snorted again and more or less hissed angrily at her sister.

"Tia thou had no right to ask Mother and Father what you did." She said sternly, accidently slipping back into her more traditional way of speaking.

Celestia continued to wash her Human as she heard this, her eyes becoming slightly misty whilst she did so.

"I know...but I don't regret it." She replied honestly, leaving Luna slightly shocked.

"What? But sister thou has deliberately ruined his life...how can you not regret that?"

Celestia cleaned off the last of the blood and smiled as she rinsed the sponge and put it down. She then began to softly caress Crystal's face, her eyes losing their misty look only to be replaced with something dangerously close to possessiveness.

"Because he is back now...and he will never want to leave."

"And if he does?" Luna asked worriedly. She didn't want Crystal to go, but she was a fervent believer in free choice and free will.

Celestia smiled down at Crystal and kissed him gently, smiling when he unconsciously recuperated the action. She pulled her head back and smiled at Luna calmly.

"He has nothing to go back to Luna." She replied with certainty.

Luna grimaced as she remembered Crystal pointedly declaring that all he wanted to do was go back to his world. However she was no stranger to her sister's manipulative side, and knew that even if Crystal asked this of her...Celestia would find some way to change his mind.

"Well then Tia I'd recommend you get some rest." Luna advised softly, turning around and preparing herself for what was surely going to be another night of boring Nobles.

She left the bathroom and walked on out, glancing back at her sister once more and finding herself unable to repress a smile as she saw Celestia nuzzling Chris's chest happily...joyful tears streaking down her muzzle.

Unfortunately she was quite right in one regard.

It was another night of boring Nobles.

Hours passed her by and eventually the time came for her to lower the moon. She did so with some well deserved eagerness, using her immense power to bring the silver orb down. Almost instantly the sun came up, Celestia's familiar power easy sensed raising the ball of flame.

Luna tiredly made her way back to her chambers, stopping only once to gaze into Crystal's room. To her surprise she saw not only Crystal lying down on the bed but her sister sitting on her hunches beside him.

"Sister?" Luna whispered questioningly.

Celestia motioned for her to come in which she did so quietly, closing the door behind her and sitting beside her sister.

"You slept next to him?" She continued curiously.

"Yes." Celestia replied, a smile of pure happiness on her muzzle. "I could not stay away from him after so many years...I held him to me and he sighed Luna...he sighed and smiled."

Luna raised an eyebrow at this, having originally thought that Celestia would wait for Crystal to WANT to sleep beside her.

"_Obviously she will merely pretend that it never happened." _She thought bemusedly.

"I know that you do not agree with what I did...but deep down he _knows _that I'm the only one he loves...will ever love."

Luna rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics but chalked it up to her emotions being all over the place.

It was easier than accepting her sheer possessiveness.

She looked at Crystal and frowned curiously as she noticed her sister's Cutie Mark adorned on his forehead.

"_Tis the mark of true love?" _She thought, remembering the last few minutes of Crystal's previous life...remembering the very same mark on his forehead then as it was now.

"We must depart to mine...my chambers Tia." Luna stuttered, her tired mind mixing up her words.

Celestia just nodded absentmindedly, her hoof tenderly stroking Crystal's cheek whilst her eyes...her loving eyes never leaving him.

"_I suppose that I should be happy for her...but I will not defend her when Crystal finds out what she did." _

And with that Luna left the room and swiftly made her way over to her own. She arrived outside the massive ebony door not a few minutes later and opened it with her magic, seeing as trying to do so manually would only shock her.

It was a precaution just in case anypony tried to disturb her precious sleeping time, as many guards had already learned.

With a small grin the Lunar Princess made her way inside of her room and instantly began to remove her royal garments, sighing quite gratefully when her rather heavy slippers were taken off. Normally she would have a quick wash before bed, but the nobles and their pointless discussions had really worn her down.

And so she merely climbed wearily into her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Sleep took her quickly.

**Tony** opened his eyes and looked around carefully, his gaze trained on several different spots. He crouched and walked swiftly across the battlefield, gulping nervously as he spotted numerous red splotches on the ground and trees around him.

He griped his weapon tightly and kept it ready, waiting with great patience as he slowed down and continued to look around him. He suddenly heard the snapping of a twig in front of him and raised his weapon, aiming precisely at where he had heard the noise.

Tony could only smirk as he saw someone trying to sneak out of a large bush, the grip on their own weapon was shaky and nervous. He could even see the darting of his eyes behind the mask.

"_Perfect." _

Tony waited for him to inevitably walk into his line of sight, before he pressed down on the trigger. The other person was hit instantly and cried out in pain, a red colour already dripping from where he had been hit.

He had been eliminated.

"And that's all she wrote!" Tony quipped loudly, before walking over to the guy he had just "Killed" and helping him up to his feet.

"God damn Tony, you're a monster at paintball." He said amusedly, taking off his mask and grinning at his friend.

"Well I did warn you Dave, but noooo you never listen." Tony replied humorously.

Dave grinned at him and together the two friends began to make their way out of the forest.

"So are you still down for going Daniel's tonight?" Dave asked questioningly.

"And miss all the boobs and booze? Damn right I'm still going."

Tony couldn't help but smirk at the mere thought of what was waiting for him tonight. If there was ever a rule that needed to be set in stone, it was that Daniel could throw one hell of a party.

The two eventually made their way out of the forest, thoroughly covered in paint and dirt. Tony turned to Dave and punched his arm lightly.

"So then I'll see you tonight?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, just remember to bring some drink this time. We ran out way too quickly last week."

Tony smirked at Dave as he watched him walk back in the direction of his parent's house. He however didn't live with parents anymore, having found a decent enough job at a petrol station and thus had earned more than enough cash to rent himself a little flat.

"_And Mom always said that life would be hard, yeah right." _

And so eventually Tony found himself fiddling for his annoyingly hard to get keys, which were coincidentally tangled with some headphones he had forgotten to throw away. Once he had finally opened his door and stepped inside, Tony began to annoying process of removing his now quite sticky clothing before throwing it by the washing machine.

"_I'll wash it later." _He thought absentmindedly.

Tony walked into his bedroom and quickly spotted his alarm clock, groaning when it told him that he still had plenty of time before Daniel's party even started.

"_Oh come on, two twenty seven. The party doesn't start until nine!"_

He contemplated everything he could do until that time...but nothing came up apart from Jeremy Kyle or a few hours of Skyrim.

Neither of which sounded fun at that moment.

"Fuck it, I'll just have a snooze." He muttered outloud.

He made his way over to his bed but set his alarm before he did anything else.

"_A few hours of sleep should do me some good...Especially if Lucy's coming tonight."_

He grinned at this thought and considered having a shower, but all that running around from before had really worn him down.

And so he merely climbed wearily into his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Sleep took him quickly.

**Luna's **eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, her breathing quick and shallow.

"_What in all the realms of Tartarus was that?!" _She thought rapidly.

The dream she had just had...she had been running and...playing with somepony. He was her friend and they were laughing and talking about a...was it a party of some kind?

And why did that...friend of hers look like Crystal's kind...

For having the reputation of being the Princess of dreams, Luna ironically found herself stumped when it came to actually remembering what she had just dreamed about.

"_And who is Tony?" _She thought inquisitively.

Deciding that she would focus on it later, Luna sluggishly got out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Once she was inside it she turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting out a sigh of relief as the water soothed away the tension she had carried the previous night.

After thoroughly scrubbing herself down, Luna quickly dried herself and put on her royal garments. She looked at herself in the mirror and after checking with her magic that nopony was nearby, promptly started to pose herself in rather provocative positions.

"_We must admit that whilst Tia has the bigger flank, we do scrub up nicely in that area as well."_

A sudden knock on her door snapped her out of her concentration, must to her distaste. She sighed however and made her way over to the door, opening it to find a disgruntled Celestia.

"Sister art thou okay?" Luna asked, silently cursing as she used the old tongue yet again.

"Far from it little sister." Celestia replied, her expression contorting into one of slight...anger. "It seems Chris wasn't exactly as...observed as I wished for him to be."

Luna scowled at how flippant Celestia was being when it came to this particular topic. To her what Celestia had done was abhorrent and as far from benevolent as it could get.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Celestia strolled into Luna's chambers and magically slammed the door behind her, surprising Luna with how forceful she did it.

"Sister?"

"He was with another female Luna!" Celestia shouted. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger and her teeth were grinding in frustration.

Luna hadn't seen her this worked up since Chris ended their relationship briefly two thousand years ago. She did not however sympathise with her as she did back then.

"And how is this your business dear sister?" Luna asked questioningly.

"Any of my business?" Celestia echoed, her tone sounding simply stunned at the question.

"Yes Tia." Luna replied. "What Crystal did in his new life is none of your concern, you were not a part of it until recently."

Celestia walked up to her sister and stared at her coldly, making Luna actually cringe back in fear at the sheer intensity of her gaze.

"Crystal has and always will be a part of my life." She whispered possessively. "We will always be mates and a two millennia separation does NOT change that, do you understand?"

Luna blinked in shock at her sister's demanding attitude before she flared her nostrils and snorted angrily back at her.

"Nay we do not understand Tia." She growled angrily. "Whatever Crystal did in his new life was for HIM to chose...however limited his ability to chose actually was, no thanks to you.

Celestia's eyes narrowed at her sister's answer and for a moment Luna thought that she was going to strike her down. Her fear was not to be however as Celestia sighed and merely pressed her face against Luna's . The younger sister couldn't help but nuzzle her comfortingly before she kissed her cheek and smiled at Celestia did the same.

"Maybe you're right Lulu...but I'm just so tired right now." Celestia said quietly. "It's been so emotional today. First Crystal is frightened of me, then he is kissing me and then he is frightened all over again and holding answers from me."

Celestia moved back from her sister and exhaled a rather large amount of air, before opening her eyes and looking at Luna tiredly.

"And then I find out that was in a relationship with another mare or woman or...whatever they call themselves on the other world."

"You mean his world Tia." Luna corrected.

"No Luna." Celestia rejected. "This is his world. He was born on it, he grew up and fought for it. This will always be his world...not the other one."

Luna sighed but couldn't find the idea of more arguing attractive. Besides Celestia had just seriously frightened her just now...not that she would ever tell her.

"In any case I need to teleport him back in a few minutes and I would...appreciate it if you could be there when he comes."

Luna tilted her head in confusion that was quickly picked up by Celestia.

"His...other relationship is coming with him." She explained, surprising Luna with just how nervous and scared she sounded. "I really need you to be with me just in case he...he decides to leave me for her."

Now it was clear to Luna what had gotten Celestia all riled up. It wasn't just the fact that Crystal had been with another female, but also the sheer and undeniable fact that for the first time in so many years...her big sister was _terrified_ of something.

"Of course I will Tia." Luna soothed. "You need not ever ask me to support you in your time of need."

Celestia let loose a breath she a had been holding and promptly nuzzled her sister. Luna smiled and licked her sister's lips, which was quickly returned affectionately. It was in no way romantic or filled with lust, but was rather something that only the two immortal sister's could understand.

It was an old and more open way of showing adoration for a sibling. An act that had long been viewed as something incestuous by narrow minded ponies, when it was simply an old way of showing affection.

"Now when Crystal kisses you, he will be tasting mine tongue as well." Luna teased her sister, as well as coincidentally keeping her hopes up with the thought of Crystal still wanting to kiss her when he came back.

Celestia raised an eyebrow and smirked at Luna...something the younger sister recognized and swallowed audibly at.

"Perhaps he would not mind the idea of kissing us both." She pondered, deliberately avoiding the sour look on Luna's face. "Who knows, he may even take it further and rut yo-"

"Nay! Nay sister! Stop!" Luna yelled, lying on the floor and holding her hooves over her ears in an attempt the block out her sister's words.

Celestia giggled at her sister's actions and promptly began to prod her sides until Luna was gasping with laughter. Luna eventually managed to stand back up and mock glared at Celestia, before smiling and nodding her head towards the door.

Just before they both walked out of it, Celestia looked at Luna and smiled teasingly at her.

"And to think that you once had a crush on him." She said with a grin.

"Twas a long time ago Tia...and we were only eleven. We merely found him funny at the time, nothing more."

"Oh?" Celestia stated, before clearing her throat and putting on her best impression of a filly Luna's voice.

"He understands us Tia. Look at what Crystal showed us to do big sister. We think we really like him Tia. Crystal is wonderful Ti-"

Luna quickly silenced her sister by putting her hoof on her mouth. Celestia just smirked at her and opened the door, before stepping out and quickly making her way to the throne room, Luna in tow.

Both entered the throne room and sat down, Celestia on her throne and Luna beside her. The Night Princess quickly spotted Cadance and was about to go and speak to her, but stopped as Celestia's horn lit up and a great flash of magical light appeared a few feet in front of her.

Crystal and a female Human suddenly appeared in front of her. Crystal was wearing some peculiar clothing that Luna had never seen before, although she had to admit that she liked the long black coat he was wearing.

It was so strange for her to see him as he was now. His wild black hair was more or less the same as it was so long ago, his blue eyes were keen and intelligent but didn't have the same recklessness to them that they used too. He was still taller than Celestia however, with her sister being around six feet tall and Crystal being a couple of inches taller.

The female Human to his right was smaller than him by quite a bit. She had long black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. Her figure was also quite slim, which Luna guessed was consider attractive on Earth. It was considered attractive in Equestria as well, but ponies tended to go for personality over looks.

Luna watched as her sister walked over to Chris and nuzzled his neck, to which he closed his eyes in bliss. She also saw Celestia flutter her wings and flare her nostrils aggressively whilst looking at the female Human. Cadance seemed a little bit confused as to what this meant, but Luna knew exactly what her sister had just done.

The flutter of her wings was to alert the female that she was aware of her presence. And the flaring of her nostrils was to show that she was prepared to fight for her mate.

"_I doubt Tia even realized that she just did it." _Luna mused bemusedly.

Crystal seemed oblivious to what had just happened as he opened his eyes and looked at the other Human nervously. Luna could see the disgust in her eyes and had to remind herself that this Human knew little about Crystal and her sister's past.

"Well uh Sophie this is Princess Celestia. Tia this is Sophie." Crystal awkwardly introduced.

Luna couldn't help herself from grinning as she saw the fire light up in Celestia's eyes. She saw something similar in Sophie's eyes as well...but it paled in comparison.

"Greetings Sophie. I understand that you want to get back to your world." Celestia said softly.

Softly or no, Luna could see the sheer hate in her sister's eyes. It was smouldering behind a kind gaze that nopony but herself could ever have recognized.

"Yes I do but…Chris what is this?" Sophie replied, her voice becoming higher with each word she spoke.

Luna could clearly see just how disgusted Sophie found Celestia's love for Crystal, and his for her. She could also see Celestia's muzzle repressing a smug smile, something which Luna recognized all too well as her accepting a silent challenge.

In this case, the challenge for Crystal's heart.

"If by this you mean Chris and I. Then this is in your Human terms, a relationship." She answered calmly, her expression not betraying her true emotions beneath it.

Luna saw Crystal smile at how quickly Celestia had answered Sophie's question, and knew that if there was a tally then her sister would have just scored a point.

Unfortunately she also saw Sophie shaking her head rapidly, as if to be rid of an annoying insect.

It was far from over.

"A relationship? Chris are you right in the head? She's a horse!"

"_Oh dear." _Luna thought worriedly.

Back in the old days, to challenge somepony for their Stallion was not unheard of. Celestia in fact had already done this for Crystal, making this the second time. The two mares would calmly converse, but all the while planning on how to be rid of the other and claim their prize.

But if insults were brought into the fray then it was a whole new game. And if the sudden dip in temperature was anything to notice, then Celestia was just about to drop all pretence of social norms.

"Actually the correct term is Alicorn, Human." Celestia informed her coldly. "But if you have any problems with this then do say it now."

Luna shivered at the dark tone her sister just used. Even Cadance was affected if her shuddering was anything to go on.

"Any problems with it?" Sophie asked incredulously. "Chris is a Human and you are a horse, Alicorn or whatever. I mean did you bewitch him or something?"

"_Bewitch him! Foolish Human! My big sister would never stoop to such an act!"_

Luna had to force herself to calm down, something which Cadance noticed and smiled comfortingly at in response. Luna then looked back at the vocal fight in front of her and couldn't help but notice Crystal's eyes glazing over slightly.

And then he spoke.

"Oh she certainly cast a spell on me. I think it was just me, the oak tree and a beautiful Alicorn running through the sunflowers and ow ow ow ow!"

The night Princess smiled serenely as she remembered that day. She herself hadn't actually met the tricky Human until much later...But she still remembered Celestia talking about him with extreme emotion.

"_He dared to kiss me Lulu! That...That peasant actually kissed me!"_

"_We bet you reallllly loved it Celly."_

"_I must certainly did not!...Well maybe a little, but it was all in the heat of the moment!" _

Luna shook her head to clear her thoughts...The nostalgia weaved into that memory was immense, a bit too immense for her to deal with at that moment.

She watched as Celestia nuzzled Crystal, concern in her eyes but a loving smile on her muzzle. Crystal was rubbing his head gingerly, obviously in some sort of pain from the forgotten memory.

"See you've cast some sort of spell on him! I knew he wasn't right in the head."

Luna just about repressed a snarl as the annoying female interrupted this sacred moment of affection. She found herself both standing and walking down to Crystal and Celestia, her nostrils flaring angrily as she snapped at Sophie.

"Be silent Human, you do not know anything about him."

She walked over to Crystal who was now focusing back on the situation at hand, although he was still rubbing his head slightly. Once she reached him she stood on his right, mirroring her sister who was on his left and blatantly showing how protective she really was of him. Cadance watched from afar and smiled at this display, having never really seen Luna or Celestia be so caring over any one being before.

Unbeknownst to anypony else, the Night Princess felt Celestia nudge against her mind and smiled at the affection and thanks she was being bestowed.

Sophie was staring at this display incredulously.

"What the fuck is this Chris? Are you really still that broken up about me cheating on you with Andrew that you're fucking horses now?" She accused with revulsion.

"_Cheated? I...What does Cheated mean...Oh...Oh adultery. Oh poor Crystal." _

Luna glanced at her sister and had to mentally stop herself from rushing over to both nuzzle her and slap her.

Celestia's face was...horrified and happy all in one go. Horrified from the sheer thought that Crystal had to go through this. And yet happy with the thought that Crystal had gone through this in order to push him even further from Human kind.

Said happiness was well concealed behind cunning and manipulative eyes, lest Crystal or Cadance notice it.

But Luna knew her sister all too well...and in this moment she couldn't help but pity Crystal for what his beloved forced him to go through.

"You...cheated on him?" Celestia breathed, her horror at what Sophie had put her beloved through actually causing her to ache inside.

"Damn right I did." Sophie bragged loudly. "You weren't there when we were about to shag. Honestly I've never been so embarrassed in my life. One second we were about to do it and the next he's yelling for some other girl named Tia. "You're not Tia!" "Where is Tia!?" And then he runs outside and passes out on the pavement."

Luna noticed Crystal lowering his head in shame and went to stroke his back with her wing. Before she could however, she was caught by Celestia's furious expression. Not at what Luna was going to do, but at how Sophie's words were hurting Crystal.

Luna couldn't help herself from returning the angry glare with angry agreement.

"I gave him another chance but he never took me out anywhere after that and so I moved on to another guy. He obviously didn't care about me so why should I have told him?" Sophie finished.

Luna was all but ready to _attack _Sophie for how callous and cruel she was being. But then she was bestowed with a most beautiful sight.

Her sister and Crystal...gazing at the other with such affection and adoration. Luna had no idea how her sister managed to make him feel such raw emotion for her in such a short time...but for once she forced herself to overlook it.

The beauty in their love was something to be admired.

Except by one person.

"Are you actually serious about this Chris?" Sophie asked, disbelief laced in her tone.

Luna had to stop herself from cringing at the fury she felt from her sister. Despite the fact that all of this was as much Celestia's fault as Sophie's, Luna was far more drawn to her sister's side than Crystal's Ex girlfriend.

"You are the most vile and spoilt little filly I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." Celestia growled furiously. "You try to insult my relationship with Chris and then deliberately try and ridicule him!"

Celestia began to walk over to Sophie, fury and sheer dominance in every step.

"But you're not even Human!" Sophie pointed out.

"And do you think that matters to me? To him?"

Luna noticed that Crystal was about to interfere and placed her hoof on him to stop him.

"Leave them. This is Tia's fight." She said quietly.

Crystal wasn't sure what to do but he stayed where he was, watching Celestia as she stared down furiously at his Ex.

Celestia was breathing deeply and Luna could both see this and smell the angry pheromones pouring off of her sister in waves. But as the seconds went by, the pheromones gradually vanished and Celestia merely took one calm breath.

"You know something Human? In a way I'm happy that Chris met you. Because it's showed just how loyal he actually is." She said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie replied nervously.

Celestia snorted at her ignorance but merely looked down at her with a small smile.

"Tia. He was calling out for somepony called Tia." She continued.

"Yeah so?"

"Think it through Human. Really think it through."

Luna stifled a snort of laughter as she watched Sophie struggle to think.

"_Obviously this Human relies on her looks rather than her intelligence to win over Stallions."_

"You're Tia?" Sophie gasped, looking at Celestia in shock as the latter nodded and turned to walk away.

"Jesus Chris! How long were you shagging this horse?" She asked Crystal disgustedly.

"_She must have a death wish..." _Luna thought incredulously.

Celestia stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the girl. The expression on her face made Luna cringe, having only seen it when she had threatened her as Nightmare Moon.

Luna watched on as her sister started walking back over to Sophie who in turn started backing away, the thunderous expression on the Alicorns face terrifying her.

"Chris and I met two thousand years ago and we loved each other very much." Celestia informed Sophie lividly. "We mated only once and that was the night when he was taken away from me. Taken by ponies with an attitude just like yours. Ponies who couldn't see past who and what he was, ponies who came during the same night we mated and attacked us."

Sophie's back hit a wall and she cowered before the furious Princess.

Luna could definitely smell pheromones now. Not angry pheromones though, but rather protective and aggressive in such a way that only an idiot would fail to see the clear warning they screamed.

MY MATE! MY STALLION! NOT YOURS! BACK OFF! TOUCH HIM AND DIE!

Luna wondered if she would ever care for somepony like that one day.

"I honestly have no idea what Chris ever saw in you but I will tell you this. You had a chance with him and you threw it away. Now he is back and everypony forgive me for sounding so selfish but I will never let him go back to such a cruel and ungrateful world such as yours!"

Celestia was breathing heavily as she finished, causing Luna to ready herself just in case she acted on her instincts and tried to attack Sophie.

She didn't like the Human, but Celestia hadn't killed anything for almost a thousand years and Luna wasn't going to let her break that record.

But then Celestia looked back at her lover...and all the negativity faded away.

She walked back over to him and nuzzled him thankfully, the pheromones around her calming at his touch, his scent and presence.

My Stallion...My Mate...Nopony will touch...No potential females...

Luna breathed a sigh of relief at the words she picked out of them.

"_And Tia remains the benevolent monarch...good."_

It was only when Celestia magically backhanded Sophie through the portal that Luna allowed a full on smile to grace her features.

"_That's my sister!" _

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Celestia had thanked her for her support before running after Crystal to comfort him while Cadance stuck around for a few more hours before returning to her chambers for a well needed rest.

With the moon raised and her sister sleeping in her chambers...with Crystal. Luna let loose a half annoyed sigh and prepared herself for the Night Court.

"Welcome to the Night Court, tell me what you seek and I'll help to the best of my ability."

The hours went by achingly slow for Luna. But eventually the time came for her to lower the moon whilst her sister raised the sun.

And after helping Celestia with some...hot problems, the Night Princess finally found herself lying on her bed, under the covers with her royal garments neatly stacked in their proper place.

She was exhausted...and so sleep took her swiftly.

Into the realm of dreams she went. Falling and falling into a mass of swirling colours and a random batch of imagined ideals and hopes.

**Tony **opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, holding a hand to his chest as his heart beat rapidly.

Images were flying all around his mind. Images of...ponies and other Humans, emotions and pheromones and a constant feeling of self doubt and boredom.

He quickly stumbled out of his bed and into his bathroom, where he looked at himself in the mirror.

In it stood a tall and fit young man with short brown hair and tired hazel eyes...or eye.

Tony simply stared at himself in stunned silence.

His left eye was hazel...but his right was a light turquoise.

"_What the fuck?" _He thought disbelievingly.

He was startled out of his stupor by the sound of his alarm going off and thus quickly made his way back into his room and turned it off.

And then he looked at the wall...with the fading sunlight shading his form enough to show his shadow.

Except it wasn't his shadow...His shadow wasn't that...feminine.

And he didn't have hooves.

Tony jumped at the sight of this and fell onto his bed, blinking rapidly at his shadow.

And then just like that, in one blink of many...it was shadow again.

"_What the fuck?" _

**Oh dear, what's going on? Well you'll find out in the next chappy, in which a certain Princess starts talking to a certain sarcastic Human.**

**Anyway there you all go, the first chapter in Luna's side story XD**

**Tell me what you think. Is it good, is it bad? And when do you want the next chapter? **

**I might write the third one for The Love Of A Vampire whenever I wake up later on tomorrow...or is that today?**

**Forgive me for any typo's, it's two in the morning over here.**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
